The present invention relates generally to the field of real-time collaborative editing systems, and more particularly to user interface display enhancements for real-time collaborative editing systems.
In real-time collaborative editing systems, users can edit the same file simultaneously. Real-time collaborative editing systems allow multiple users to view files, edit files, and see edits by other users simultaneously. Real-time collaborative editing systems are often accessed via web browsers. Such web browsers display files or portions of files via the viewport. Often, files are larger than can be seen clearly in one viewport, requiring a user to scroll to see other portions of a document. Users continue to face challenges when multiple users are editing different portions of a document simultaneously.